


Criminal Love

by Suberr



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr





	Criminal Love

**CP：蝙超**

****不义联盟paro**

* * *

 

夜幕深垂，克拉克默念早已记得滚瓜烂熟的路线图，避开所有直射天空的探照灯，偷溜到哥谭。这是一次秘密行动，他向自己和不存在的追随者解释道。在那些噩梦般的事发生以后，今早他和布鲁斯难得在战场见上一面，当时以蝙蝠侠为首的反叛军正要撤退，他从空中飘下来，那漆黑身影却停住脚步。

 

万物寂静之中，他仿佛听到布鲁斯让他今晚过来。也许蝙蝠侠想通了，愿意回到他身边，只是不好意思在众目睽睽下开口。但也有99%的可能性是他自己的错觉。反正他已经来了。

 

他还没想好就已经到了。他像天鹅一样在空气湖面里滑了几圈，享受这和平的静谧。幸好他当机立断把阿卡姆疯人院的罪犯一个不落转移到幻影地带，哥谭才能拥有如此美妙的夜晚，繁星点点，树叶沙沙，蛙在池塘边大合唱，再也没有蝙蝠车的引擎声。再也没有犯罪。

 

水帘自动打开了，露出铸着铅的蝙蝠洞洞口。布鲁斯一如既往地坐在那铺满大半墙壁的显示屏后，将转椅转了个角度面无表情地望着他。

 

好吧是我会错意了。但他没有被拒之门外，就还能抱着一点点期待是不是？

 

“拦住你是无意义的。它可对抗不了你的热视线。”蝙蝠侠说，瞟了他背后重新合上的大门一眼。

 

“呃，我是来……”

 

“劝降免谈。刺探情报大可不必，你们处于优势地位，显而易见。”

 

拉奥啊，共事这么多年，超人第一次觉得他的前搭档如此不近人情，“布鲁斯，你为什么不睁眼看一看这个新世界？”

 

他得到一个轻蔑的微笑，“被你恐怖统治震慑的地狱吗？”

 

“我本来可以不必这么做！如果不是你一而再再而三地放过小丑……”他像提一只小鸡一样单手拎蝙蝠侠起来，“如果不是你爱着他……你恨我杀了他。”

 

“你不该捏破他的心脏，是因为你不该是那种人，你不该是杀人凶手。和我对小丑的感情无关。当然我也不爱小丑，但我也不会为了你违背我的原则，我监管他们，但没有权力剥夺人的生命。我们建立正义联盟，在一定的共识下合作，但我们依然保有各自的良知。卡尔，你要求的超出了‘朋友’的界限。”

 

蝙蝠侠像是看透了他，事实也确实如此。他没法把自己卑鄙的梦境说出口：在那理想的世界里，小丑为他的‘恶作剧’付出了代价，刽子手是丧失理智的蝙蝠侠，当他赶到时已经投案自首；但他依然能拥有圆满的家庭，他们依然通过联盟维护世界和平；当他们都老了，还能坐在酒馆里喝上一两杯。然而现实却讽刺地掉转了立场……

 

他越来越抓不住虚无缥缈的正义的说辞了，这本就不是他所擅长的。于是他只能狼狈地怒吼，“布鲁斯，你应该爱我的！就因为你这么多年对那些‘精神病人’的放任，我失去了露易斯和未出生的女儿，我失去了一切……”超人掐他的脖子，加速推着他撞上墙壁。

 

“我失去了你。”

 

死一般的沉默降临了整个蝙蝠洞。

 

“……我为这注定发生的事感到遗憾，克拉克。”布鲁斯叹息道。他打开了红太阳灯，中心的大灯，圆周加强的一圈小灯，专为氪星人编织的红光牢笼。蝙蝠侠握拳用力击中他的小腹，超人跪了下来。

 

“你说得对，我不该祈求魔鬼的爱。”克拉克恨恨地瞪了他一眼，“所以惩罚我吧，惩罚我的贪婪，惩罚我的幼稚，惩罚我的无知。因为我什么都能为你做，我误以为你也是如此。”

 

迷途的羔羊为这突然的领悟而欣喜，他在黑衣神父面前重新站了起来，“请惩罚我对露易斯的不忠，惩罚我那微不足道的盲目的感情。”

 

现在即使这最后的审判官，也只能宣判他无罪了。

 

布鲁斯一时语塞，他没想到克拉克会这么轻易扯掉这层面纱，但克拉克还将继续出乎意料，他被他按回墙上细细亲吻起来，他倒像那个在红太阳下失去力量的人了。

 

“克拉克，听着，你不能这么做，你只是暂时空虚，你需要慰藉，需要肌肤相亲。你可以飞出去随便拉一个人，但不能是我。”他徒劳无功地说。

 

“世界上最伟大的侦探，这就是你的推理吗？”克拉克吃吃地笑道。他豪迈地扯掉自己的披风，踢掉红色长靴，再伸手拉下背后的拉链，像蛇一样褪下那层超人的皮。那副如古希腊雕塑般的身躯完全展现在他面前了，它呼唤着破坏和蹂躏，也呼唤着怜爱和崇拜。他呆呆地看着自己的右手被克拉克拉到腿间，他想抽回来，右手却像拥有意志一样抢先抓住那根生殖器。

 

“你看，你只要碰到我，我就这么硬了。”不需要他多此一举的说明，布鲁斯能感觉到在有一搭没一搭的套弄下氪星人的阴茎惊人地膨胀硬化起来，马眼对准天空，喷射出一小股精液。

 

克拉克意犹未尽，又把他沾满精液的右手拽到自己股间。布鲁斯不记得克拉克曾经是个同性恋，无疑他正照着自己百科全书的记忆依葫芦画瓢。温暖的内壁吞掉了布鲁斯的两根手指，克拉克牵引着它草草戳刺几下便将它吐出来。他去拽他那无防备的拉链，半硬的庞然大物挣脱了桎梏蹦出来。

 

“哇哦，那现在怎么办？”

 

但布鲁斯打断了想屈腿来个口活的克拉克，扭他的胳膊将其面朝外按到墙上。暴风雨的报复降落在这来不及飞走的蝴蝶身上，他耸起的背肌被咬出血痕，布鲁斯的阴茎像铁钻一样狠狠刺进身体深处。布鲁斯甚至不愿意给他一个舒服的性爱，没等他适应就猛烈抽插起来，他像风筝一样被拖着跑，纸面被狂风撕得稀烂，骨架摇摇欲坠。

 

尽管被摧残着，他却恢复了那高高在上的天神姿态，“别人都睡到了布鲁西，只有我睡到了蝙蝠侠。”

 

他感到身后的男人顿了一下，似乎准备抽身离开，克拉克连忙抓住那带着锯齿护甲的手腕，“你得明白，你是我的囚徒，你不能再对抗我了。”

 

“我值得你这么做。”他又得意地笑了。

 

FIN-


End file.
